Noob Chase
Noob Chase ''is a 2D platformer released only for Garlic Group members. It's cost depends. For regular members, it's 1$, but it is free for Garlic Plus members. It is an arcade styled game, perfect for challenges and groups of people. It is developed by Wario Inc.'' ''' Gameplay ''Noob Chase ''has two modes, Story and Chase for Fun. In story, the player must run to the goal, jumping out of the way of obstacles. They also, have to catch the Noob or Noobs in the stage. To assist the Noobs are Noobbots, robots designed to atatck your character. To defeat them, simply blast them with a weapon, stomp on them, or simply do whatever attack. There are many kinds of Noobbots, each with a weakness and a strength. In Chase for Fun, the player is free to run as far as they want, and the goal is to beat your high score by running further. The stage is infinite, and continually regenerates. Noobbots still attack, but Noobs are simply optional to chase. Catching them can earn you special things/rewards. In Story, Boss Noobs are featured, they must be defeated to chase, and once you catch them you unlock the next world. Story Johnny Dog, Lady Kit, and Unten are relaxing on the beach, when a robot knocks them out, and kidnaps Lady Kit. The duo follow the Noobbots through the beach, and even catch their leader. The leader, named General Newbie tells the heroes that the Noobbots have released their creators, the noobs. To release The Enemy himself though, they need to reach The Enemy's graveyard and use Lady Kit's heart to release him. Hvaing no time to spare, the two heroes follow the Noobbots everywhere, going on a journey through many lands. Finally, they reach The Enemy's Graveyard. However, they are too late. The Enemy has already been released. In the final battle, the two heroes barely take out The Enemy. As he is warped back into his coffin, the Noobbots all run away, while the Noobs spend time massaging the trio's feet. Worlds The Beach Basic world. Easy noobs, easy enemies. Frantic Factory Medium world. Easy at the first two levels, and harder on the last two levels. Emotion World A twisted world. Easy, but features quick changes which may be hard for some players. Arctic Cliff A world with various platforms, really testing the player. Burning Field A yellow grass field world. Plain and boring, however, the fireballs are really hard to avoid and do lots of damage. The Enemy's Graveyard A very difficult world. All enemies appear alongside new ones. Not to mention the various platforms and raining lava. Retro World A free DLC world exclusive to The Garlic Group members(''Garlic Plus ''only). It makes charcters and worlds 8-bit and features references to other games. Medium difficulty Noobbots *Noobbot Mark 4: Basic Noobbot. Has no strengths or weaknesses. One hit to defeat him. *Noobbot Mark 1: An early Noobbot. Very weak, but explodes on contact, doing lots of damage. Ranged attacks are reccomended. *Rudebot: A red Noobbot that insults you. This causes your speed and strength stats to go down. Other then that, easy enemy. *ChillNoob: A frozen Noobbot. Avoid direct hits, because if you touch it, your frozen. *BurnNoob: A firey Noobbot that shoots fireballs at you. Unharmable, unless you use ice related weapons. *Sadbot: A crying Noobbot that produces tears of acid. Avoid these tears, and it will do you no harm. *Crabbot: A Noobbot that chases you and is very annoying. Don;'t jump on him. *Wrench Monkeys: Mechanical monkies that build other enemies. Don't directly attack, but rather use other robots to. *Noobdiver: A Noobbot that goes underwater. They use harpoons to hurt you. The harpoons are easy to avoid but dangerous. *SweatyNoob: A regular Noobbot that guards Burning Field and The Enemy's Graveyard. They sweat acid, just like the Sadbots, but this time much more acid is sweat and it instantly kills. *Noobbot Mark 7: Gigantic Noobbots. They shoot lasers that do 2 damage, and it takes 3 hits to defeat them. *Noobbot Mark 1.2: Now have two hearts, and the explosions do 3 damage instead of 1. *Noob Illusion: Disguised robots made to look like they are the Noobs you are chasing. Don't harm you, but can distract you and lead you into dangerous situations. *Noob Bit: A medium enemy. They are slow, but jump and you have to attack them twice. ''Retro World ''only. Noobs *General Newbie: A slow and coward noob. His gimmick is that he shoots missiles at the heroes, which can harm you. *Lazy Noob: A fat and lazy noob. He rests in chairs, which swap and switch. This makes it harder to catch him. *Diver Noob: A Noob who dives. Average difficulty. Once near him though, he speeds up. *T4NGL3D B0SS: A boss noob fought in "Tangled Waters". he is tangled in vines. He swings them at you. Don't get trapped though, if you do, you're health will be drained. Simply pull off all 4 vines to make him chaseable *Newbietron-5000: A robotic noob that is slow, but shoots powerful lasers that home in on you. *Noobinstien: A german and insane scientist noob. He spawns Wrench Monkeys to slow you down. *Mechanic Noob: A Noob who creates rbots. He doesn't run at all, but rather jumps from one place to another. *SPAM-BOTLOL2W8E387437: A gigantic robot noob that is malfunctioning. He hits you with spam bombs. They stun you and drain half of your health. Fly up to the motherboard and do a smash to hurt him. Repeat 5 times. *Sad Noob: A noob that is sad and slow. Easy, except for when he cries. When he cries you are majorly slowed down. *Angry Noob: A noob that is invincible and really fast. However, if you can catch up with him, throw flowers at him. He will then become slow and vulnerable. Catch him then. *Happy Noob: A happy noob that skips and is medium difficulty. However, he can be dangerous when he throws his lolipops that are explosive. If they hit you you are automatically dead. *TWIST3D Newwwwwb: An over emotional noob who shoots tear bombs that immobilize you for 5 seconds, anger punches for lots of damage, and swings around a lolipop axe for an instant kill. To defeat him, throw tear bombs when he's happy, anger punches when he's sad, and lolipop axes when he's angry. Repeat this 2 times. *Jack Noob: A fast noob. He is invincible, hard and fast, but if you use a fire attack, he becomes weak and easy. *Skating Noob: A Noob who is medium difficulty. However, catch him before he does skate mode. Then, he's invincible and faster then Jack Noob. *Yeti Noob.: Easy and slow, but when he jumps, he sends a one-hit kill shockwave across the stage. This makes him harder. *NOOBRRRRRRRRRRRR!: A gigantic snowman Noob. He will freeze you by throwing snowballs. He will then eat you, instant killing you. Blast his snowballs at his mouth when he tries to eat you. Repeat this 5 times, until he explodes into a small chase-able snowman. *Heat Noob: A short stubby and whiny little noob. Easy, but becomes hard as he shoots loads of one-hit kill fireballs. Parody of Heat Miser. *Fireman Noob: Uses a fast car. However, use any fire attack to destroy the car. Then he will become a medium ranked noob. *Noob on fire: A noob that is set on fire. He runs very fast and only water can slow him down. Even with that he is still very difficult. *BURNANG N00B?!: A gigantic fireball-like entity. He sends large heat waves that are one-hit kills. Go near one if you have a water weapon, and use it. He'll be hurt. Repeat this 8 times, until he becomes a chase-able noob. *Heavy Guard Noob: A gigantic fat noob. he's slow, but spawns multiple enemies and shoots powerful one-hit KO arrows. *Nub SqwADD: A group of five small medium noobs. They are about as fast as Jack Noob but smaller and harder to catch. *Spirit Noob: A strange teleporting noob. He goes very fast and there is no trick. Just use your skills and try your hardest. *The Enemy: The final boss newb. He shoots fireballs everywhere. Don't get near him and don't try to ranged attack him. He will use his sword attack sweep through the whole area. Once it comes by, use a sword to smack his sword back to him. Then, chase him through s amsll hra dstage. Catch him and attack. Repeat this three times and chase him down! You've won! *Plumber Noob: A mushtachioed noob who is balanced. He can collect power-ups, which makes him harder. *Noob the Regular Hog: A noob in a blue pig suit. He runs very fast, but if you have a magnet, he drops rings and becomes slower. *Pac Noob: A fast and invincible noob. However, throw a bomb in his path, and he'll eat it slowing him down and making him possible to attack. *Big B0SS133T: A noob who looks like Johnny Dog or Unten(Depending on who you play as). He shape shits into Bowser, and is strong, Eggman who is fast, and the ghost who in invisible. However, in his regular form attack him, do this 3 times. Hard, but quick. Reception TBA Gallery JohnnyDog-SMB64.png|Johnny Dog UntenBrawl.png|Unten